


love

by goneinadream



Series: mermaid [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goneinadream/pseuds/goneinadream
Series: mermaid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657723





	love

La gente se movía a su alrededor en el bar, muchos tomando, otros bailando; y varios otros ojos puestos sobre ella. Se sabía observada siempre que estaba en tierra, no era algo que pudiese evitar; llamar la atención era una habilidad importante para su supervivencia.

—El amor está sobrevalorado.

Soul rió al escuchar al tritón hablar; lo había encontrado hacía algunos días y la había animado a pasear por la superficie; no era de su desagrado totalmente.

—Dime algo que no sepa —espetó ella, casi rodando los ojos. Cogió el vaso de vodka y lo bebió de golpe. —Solo los humanos son tan estúpidos para seguir creyendo en él.

El amor era una estupidez, una estúpidez que había acabado con la preciada hermana de Soul. Jamás olvidaría el dulce rostro de ella, la sinceridad de sus palabras, y aquel puro amor que sintió por el humano; pero era un error, estaba destinado a serlo. Todos los habían visto, menos ella. Soul solo pudo hacer una cosa al ver el fin de su hermana, acabar con el ser que la había matado; porque él tampoco merecía vivir.

Se giró en la silla entonces y echándole una sonrisa a su acompañante, comenzó a buscar a su siguiente presa. Al menos, los humanos eran buen alimento. Decían que el corazón era el que albergaba el amor, que los latidos acelerados demostraban el profundo sentimiento que sentían las personas. Quizás solo había una verdad para Soul, un corazón enamorado tenía un mejor sabor; sus ojos se deslizaron a aquellos que venían con pareja.

Pero el amor seguía estando sobrevalorado, no era lo único que se necesitaba, ni lo más importante; el amor no lo era todo. Había mucho más que ello para ser feliz, y la felicidad comenzaba en uno mismo. Y a la sirena, nada la hacía más feliz que recordar cómo hundió los colmillos en la yugular de aquel idiota y vengó la muerte de su preciada hermana.


End file.
